The Phantomhive Nest
by dwynna3
Summary: Sebastian confesses to Ciel that his is in love. And while Ciel feels the same he must conceal it so as not to destroy his reputation. Lizzy is set on marrying him and the young master learns a thing or two about demon reproduction. Rated M to be safe.
1. His Butler, In Love

**Chapter 1**

Sebastian pulled the billowing blue curtains aside, letting the warm sunlight flood through the window. The glow fell over his master's bed, where he lay asleep. Sebastian felt one of those urges he'd been getting over the past few months. He'd fought against them, barely able to hold back but managed. He so longed for just one. Just one kiss from his young master's sweet innocent lips. No, he couldn't. Master Ciel would _never_ approve of such thoughts or behaviour. Sebastian flicked the side of his head and put on a smile, pouring the tea out for his master.

"Rise and shine, Master Ciel." Sebastian watched the young man stir, his eyes fluttering for a moment before opening. He gazed over at the smiling butler.

"Ah, good morning Sebastian."

"I've prepared a special roast beef with quail's eggs with your choice of toast or scone. Which will it be?"

"Scone." Ciel smiled. "Why do you ask if you know what I'll pick?"

"Because I must make sure it is your choice and not my assumption. It is my duty to you as a loyal servant." Ciel nodded.

"Very good Sebastian. Please dress me." He slid out of bed, stretching as he did so. Sebastian took a quick moment to examine Ciel's body. It seemed perfect. Even he, a demon, who was inhumanly perfect was amazed by the beautiful curves of his master's body. He shook his head to clear his thoughts while Ciel was distracted, then began to dress him. He carefully tied the bow that Ciel often wore around his neck, making sure it was symmetrical before straightening up.

"Alright, after breakfast there are several issue the require your attention." He followed Ciel down the hall to the study, where he set his breakfast and morning tea down on the table. The young man sat down at his desk, sipping the tea. He looked over the papers that were set out before him.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

"It says here that Jonathan Hans Carter from London is scheduled to meet with me today to discuss the expansion of our main toy factory."

"That is correct Master Ciel." Sebastian smiled and set Ciel's breakfast out before him. "Please eat, we have a long day ahead of us." Ciel nodded and began to eat, stopping between bites to sip his tea. Sebastian waited patiently for his master to finish his meal, cleaning up swiftly afterwards. While he was away Ciel sat back in his chair, sighing. He was almost eighteen now, and Elizabeth was already bugging him about marriage. He _used_ to like her, but over the last year or so, he'd turned his attention away from her, and more towards other people. Men. Ciel feared telling Sebastian, or anyone else for that matter. What would they think of their master if he turned out to be a homosexual? He'd lose all their respect, then what? Ciel shuddered, closing his eyes to think more clearly. He remembered Sebastian, how he'd been acting over the last few months. His strange behaviour around him. What could it mean?

"My Lord." Ciel's head snapped up.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"Mr. Carter has arrived early. Shall we start the meeting early or stall him for a bit?"

"I hate when people don't arrive when they're supposed to." Sebastian nodded.

"I'll stall him then?"

"Yes." The demon nodded once more before leaving the room, allowing Ciel more time to think. He closed his eyes. Could Sebastian possibly be picking up on his interest in men? Could demons do that? No. No that's impossible, it must be something else. Ciel stood up, walking down the hall to the stairs. He saw Sebastian talking to Mr. Carter. Both men looked up as Ciel descended the staircase.

"Hello Mr. Carter. I believe we have a meeting?"

"Oh… yes." Ciel nodded, turning to walk back up the stairs. Sebastian gestured for Mr. Carter to follow, leading him to the lounge. Ciel sat, waiting.

"So…. about your plans for expanding the factory….." Sebastian closed the door quietly, leaving Mr. Carter and Ciel alone to their business. He walked slowly down the hall turning to go into his private quarters. After closing the door he heaved a sigh, collapsing against the wall. A sob escaped his throat, echoing around his room. He was surprised by his own outburst. Never, not once had he ever heard of a demon crying over a human. Not once. Was he normal? No, of course not. He was in love with a human! Demons are not meant to feel love or sadness. They are meant to carry out the task laid before them, whether it is their own desire or the desire of their master. They shouldn't feel emotion towards a mortal! Sebastian felt cold tears running down his cheeks. He heard the faint _pat pat pat_ as they hit the floor.

"What am I doing?" He said to himself, trying somehow to come to reason. "I can't go on like this. It's too hard. I either have to confess to Master Ciel, or….." He froze up. Or… what? He sighed and sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples. This one mortal…. this one man was causing him, a demon, all this pain. Sebastian shook his head, still unable to believe it. "I'll have to tell him. He deserves to know the truth, whether he chooses to keep me as a butler or not." He waited an hour before returning the lounge, where Ciel and Mr. Carter were just finishing up business.

"….. So I'll have the final plans for the expansion by next month. Good day Lord Phantomhive."

"Good bye, Mr. Carter." Ciel watched the man leave, before looking back at Sebastian. "What's wrong Sebastian?" The demon felt his unearthly heart stop.

"Master Ciel…. how was your meeting with Mr. Carter? Good I trust?" Dammit. He was a demon. He fought Death Gods but he couldn't tell this human how he felt! Jeez.

"Yes. We have agreed to expand the factory and, as you heard, we'll be making final preparations by the end of the month."

"Splendid Master Ciel, splendid." Sebastian smiled.

"Now…. tell me Sebastian." Ciel looked him right in the eyes. "What's _really _on your mind? Don't lie to me." Sebastian felt the mark on his hand itch uncomfortably. He couldn't disobey his master.

"My Lord… it would be improper of me to tell you."

"As those yanks across the sea would say…. _try me._" Ciel stared right through him, into his soul. The demon felt a wave of fear splash down over his spine. It was cold.

"V-very well, my Lord." Sebastian took a deep breath. "You know that in the years I've spent as your servant, I've grown…. attached to you."

"Yes… and?"

"Well…. I feel rather uncomfortable saying this but…. to me…. it's become more than just an attachment." Ciel closed his eyes. Sebastian could see a frown spreading across his face.

"Sebastian….."

"Forgive me, Master Ciel. It is my own fault and I apologize dearly for having such thoughts…..!"

"Silence! Stop barking or I'll throw you out with Pluto!" Sebastian quieted himself immediately. "Now…. tell me about these _feelings_ you have for me."

"I believe it to be what you humans would call _love_. But it is not simply love like between siblings or other family members. It is stronger." Ciel's frown deepened, and Sebastian felt his stomach churning. This was the end. He knew it. "I am sorry to have troubled you so…. I shall be off." He turned and left the lounge, walking down the hallway. As he reached his quarters he heard hurried footsteps, growing louder. He turned to see the young master running towards him. "My Lor….." Sebastian was cut off as Ciel's lips connected with his own. He could taste the cake Ciel had eaten earlier, the chocolate and strawberries. But that wasn't what captured the demon. What got him was the fact his master, whom he loved so dearly, was kissing him. Passionately. He wrapped his arms around the young man and pressed him tightly to his body, feeling Ciel's heart pounding against him. The young master hugged him back, burying his face in Sebastian's arms.

"I'm sorry I had to play with you for so long."

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"I already knew how you felt, but thought it best not to tell you how I felt in return. I felt like if the situation, given enough time, would go away and I'd marry Lizzy. Which isn't what I want to do, but I was confused. Please forgive me Sebastian." The butler nodded and kissed his forehead, sweeping him up in his arms.

"Yes, my Lord."


	2. His Butler, Submissive

**Chapter 2**

Ciel awoke, sunlight flooding through the open window, followed by a light breeze, lifting his hair from his face and uncovering his right eye. He sat up slowly, looking around his bedroom. Was everything that happened yesterday real? Or had he dreamed it? Just as he sat up the doors opened and Sebastian walked in, carrying a neat stack of his clothes.

"Good morning, Master Ciel."

"Oh, morning Sebastian." Ciel slid out of the large bed, his feet hitting the cool rug. He stood up and stretched. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sebastian watching him, his cheeks tinted pink. Ciel nodded to himself. So it was true. "Sebastian….."

"Yes, Master?"

"Come here." Sebastian obeyed and as he approached Ciel the young man grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the bed. The demon looked up at him, bewildered, his face turning red.

"Master Ciel…. I…."

"Don't talk, just get undressed." Sebastian hesitated, but soon smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my Lord." He unbuttoned his coat and tossed it onto the nearby chair. He slid his gloves off, tossing them aside as well. Once he was down to his pants he stood up, walking over to Ciel. Though his master had grown considerable over the years Sebastian still towered over him. He unbuttoned the top of the loose white shirt Ciel had worn to bed, revealing the base of his strong neck. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the soft skin, taking in it's sweet aroma. He licked the area gently, hearing Ciel's sharp intake of breath as he did so. He stepped back, a smile playing over his face. His thin fingers fiddled with the second button and undid it. He could see the young man's bare chest, though it was defined it still retained it's boyish appearance. He couldn't continue at this pace, it was too slow. He grabbed the fabric and yanked the shirt open, hearing the unmistakable sound of tearing cloth and the _tic tac_ of small wooden buttons hitting the floor. He pulled the destroyed shirt from his master's body and tossed it away.

"I apologize, Master Ciel." He kissed the young man's cheek.

"Do not apologize. The shirt was an inconvenience, and please call me Ciel when we're alone." Sebastian nodded and kissed him again, feeling his young master's naked body pushing against him. He fell back onto the bed and before he had time to look up Ciel was already pulling his trousers off and throwing them onto the chair. Sebastian saw Ciel's cheeks turning red and he knew what the young man was eyeing. He sat up and place one thin hand on his leg, relaxing until Ciel chose his next move. It didn't take long. His young master touched his cool fingertips to Sebastian's chest, gently pushing him onto his back as he crawled up. Soon Ciel was looking Sebastian right in the eye, his hands tracing spirals over the butler's chest and stomach, migrating down to his nether regions. They finally reached their destination, taking hold of Sebastion's manhood and massaging it gently. The demon moaned and felt the sweat already starting to form on his forehead as Ciel's touch sent pleasure surging through him.

"Ciel, as your butler I -ngh- believe it is _my_ duty to service _you_." The young man smiled, brushing his hair back to reveal his right eye, which glowed faintly. He gave Sebastian a gentle squeeze, establishing that he was to take the lead. The demon groaned and winced slightly as he felt his master's cock prodding his entrance gently.

"Just relax Sebastian. Isn't this what you wanted?" He pushed gently, but Sebastian, out of instinct, resisted. Ciel frowned and pushed more forcefully. "Sebastian. Relax. That's an order." Sebastian felt his hand itch uncomfortably and knew he had no choice. He sighed quietly and relaxed his body, feeling Ciel's member enter him in one, smooth motion. Ciel felt Sebastian's muscles tense up once again, a loud moan escaping his throat.

"Ma…. Ciel. I -ah- oh God!" Sebastian's fingernails dug deep into Ciel's shoulders, drawing blood. The young man groaned but didn't stop. He kept one hand on the demon's member, continuing to massage it, all the while keeping a steady motion moving in and out of him. Sebastian let out a low, hissing moan as he came. He watched as Ciel licked his fingers slowly before thrusting into him again, his own climax arriving. He crawled up and lay next to Sebastian, hugging him.

"Sebastian…." The butler looked up to see Ciel's face. He was smiling. He hadn't smiled since Sebastian had first drawn up a contract with him. He was so handsome when he smiled. The demon kissed his chest gingerly, licking his skin and taking a few drops of sweat into his mouth. The sun had already risen high in the sky when they finally rose from the large bed and dressed themselves. As Sebastian walked down to the main entrance hall there came a knock on the door, and before he could even fully open it Elizabeth burst through the door, her blonde curls bouncing as she skipped towards Ciel.

"Oh Ciel! I missed you!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, leaving a faint red mark from her lipstick. Ciel wiped it off, his face unsmiling and cold. Lizzy had grown used to this and didn't take it personally, though Sebastian knew that this time it was.

"Hello Lizzy. We weren't expecting you here."

"Well I couldn't wait until next week so I came early! I had to see you Ciel." She hugged him, resting her head against his chest.

"Lizzy, would you please not be so…. 'touchy'?" Ciel gently pushed her away, stepping back.

"But…." She pouted, her pigtails seemed to droop as if they could feel her disappointment, "…. when are we gonna be married huh, Ciel? It's so boring to wait around!" Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Elizabeth… right now I can't think of such trivial things as marriage. It's too soon to say the least." She looked down at the floor, her pigtail drooping even more.

"Aw, but why?"

"Look, I've got a lot of business related matters to attend to and it's more important."

"More important than _me_?" Lizzy sniffled. Here it came. Her wonderful display of waterworks that got what she wanted anywhere, the Phantomhive Manor being the one exception.

"Lizzy there's no time for crying. Sebastian, take here luggage up to the guest room please." The butler bowed and ran out to the carriage to grab her bags and, in an instant, he was already up the stairs. Ciel turned back to the whimpering Lizzy and put one hand on her small shoulder. "I know that you want to get married Lizzy, and someday that may happen. But for now, I have to focus on business. You can stay in the guest room up the stairs, to the left and third door down the hall."

"Why can't I sleep in your room?" She smiled and blushed.

"Because that would be…. well…." Ciel couldn't say premarital sex was wrong. Oh the hypocrisy. "I couldn't imagine the kind of trouble I'd get into with your father. It's best this way."

"He doesn't have to find out." Lizzy took a step towards Ciel, who immediately corrected the distance by stepping away.

"L-Lizzy…." Ciel could feel his cheeks turning red. She took another step towards him.

"It'll be our little secret." Ciel hit a pillar and flattened himself against it as Lizzy came closer. He sighed and pushed her back with just enough force to show her he was serious.

"No is my final answer." He walked off, hearing her sniffling until he turned the corner into the hall. He was met by Sebastian.

"Oh, Master Ciel."

"Ciel, just Ciel. We're alone, remember?" He smiled up at the demon, who returned it warmly.

"I do apologize. I've grown used to it." Ciel wrapped his arms around the tall man and brought his lips close, so that they were just touching, but it couldn't be considered a kiss.

"It's okay Sebastian." He licked his lips and stood back, grinning. "We have nothing planned for the day, shall we find a way to…. distract our guest?" The butler smiled and nodded. "Do you think you could find a way to keep her occupied, Sebastian?"

"Of course Ciel. After all, I am one hell of a butler." He turned and disappeared down the hall, leaving Ciel alone to make his way back to the bedroom and await the demon's return.


End file.
